


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Boxers, Kinda One-Sided, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda goes into hinatas room and puts on his boxers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i just really like writing dudes jacking off?

                Komaeda knew he should be nervous, but he was far too excited to be anxious at all. Shaking with anticipation, he slowly opened the door to Hinata’s room. It was the perfect situation. The doors were unlocked because of the current investigation, which Hinata was conducting. There was no way he was going to get caught. Giving one quick look around the room, Komaeda then hurried over to Hinata’s bed, dropping to his knees and squinting in the darkness underneath the mattress. He reached forward and felt around for a bit, but his hands only met with the soft carpet under the bed.

Komaeda stood up with a sigh and swept his gaze over the room once more. Finally, he saw them; Hinata’s boxers. They lay twisted into the sheets, a wave of blue amongst the white linens. _So he hasn’t been wearing them, after all!_ Komaeda thought to himself with a chuckle. Tentatively, he pulled them from the sheets, his heart thudding with eagerness. He pressed the boxers to his cheek, breathing in Hinata’s wonderful scent and exhaling loudly. He closed his eyes and breathed in in again and again, feeling himself grow warmer and warmer. Finally, Komaeda couldn’t take it anymore. Cheeks reddening from the heat of his own arousal, he slid his own pants and boxers off and stepped into Hinata’s. He moaned softly as the boxers rubbed against his cock, sending shivers up his spine.

Komaeda began to stroke himself, falling backwards onto Hinata’s bed and enveloping himself in his scent. He twisted one hand into Hinata’s sheets, the other wrapped around his painfully hard erection. Komaeda closed his eyes tightly, letting himself get lost in the immense pleasure he was experiencing. He opened his mouth wide and began panting heavily, imagining Hinata sitting there with him. He imagined Hinata on his knees, his eyes widening as Komaeda thrust roughly down his throat. Komaeda imagined him moaning and whimpering beneath him as he desperately tried to keep up as Komaeda rammed in and out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i just really like writing dudes jacking off? its really short im gomen


End file.
